Bébé et vampire
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Fanfic YAOI, cross-over entre FF7 et FF8. Créature de la nuit et être de lumière, en cette nuit réunis autour de la vie. Chap 1 et 2. FIC SUSPENDUE
1. L'enlèvement

**Bébé et Vampire**

Base : Cross-over FF7 et FF8.

Auteuse :

Genre : Yaoi bien entendu, AU, trip.

Couple : Bah tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a Vincent, Laguna et Squall !Comment ça je réponds pas à la question ?

Disclamer : Bien évidemment ils sont pas à moi, mais faut dire qu'on se connaît à peine !Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Laguna : Pourquoi on serait à toi d'abord ?

Machan : Guguuuuuu !!!!!!!

Machan qui se jette sur Laguna

Machan : Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Laguna : C'est bizarre mais pas moi !

Machan sort alors un objet de sa poche, qui est plus couramment appelé une « cl », et oui, et qui la met juste au dessus d'un chalumeau sortit d'on ne sait o

Machan, air menaçant : Qué t'as dit là ?

Laguna, à genou et suppliant les mains jointes, les larmes aux yeux : J'ai rien diiiiiiiis !! Je retire ! Tu ma terriblement manqué à moi aussi !

Machan : C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

Laguna : Ouiiiiii ! Tu peux me redonner la clef s'il te plaiiiiiiit !

Machan hésite quelques secondes puis éteint son chalumeau et donne la si précieuse clef à Laguna

Laguna : Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci !

Laguna se carapate alors en quatrième vitesse, la clef contre sa poitrine

Squall, qui vient de voir passer son père comme une flèche devant lui : C'est quoi cette clef ? ??

Machan : Squalounet ! Ca va ti?

Squall : -.- Je répète, elle sert à quoi cette clef ?

Machan : Qu'elle clef ?

Squall, qui commence à un piti peu s'énerver : La CLEF que mon PERE tenait contre lui !?!

Machan : Ah, celle-là ?! Bin c'est la clef pour ouvrir le cercueil de mamour Vincent !

**Partie un : Bébé perdu.**

Laguna se laissa retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir. Il était fatigué, non épuisé par sa journée. Il passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens. Son poste de président d'Eshtar était éreintant. Il avait du assister à trois conférences mortellement ennuyeuses, sans compter sa réunion avec tous les dirigeants du pas, les papiers à remplir etc...

Il était 22h00.

-Déjà, se dit-il.

Il décida alors qu'il en avait finit pour aujourd'hui, se leva, tria quelques papiers sur son bureau et sortit. Il avançant dans le long couloir du premier étage, se demandant s'il allait avoir encore assez d'énergie pour allé le voir. Rien quand pensant à lui, à son sourire, sa peau si douce, son parfum, il se sentit ragaillardi.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'avança, lentement. Il se pencha au dessus du berceau et le vit. Squall, son fils, son seul et unique fils. L'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres à sa vue. Son petit bout de choux dormait paisiblement.

Le bébé avait 2 ans. C'était encore un tout petit. Mais si grande était son importance pour Laguna. Il avança sa main vers la petite chevelure brune de son enfant et caressa quelques unes de ses mèches, si douces. Après une dizaine de minutes passées au dessus du berceau, il se décida à aller se coucher. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24h qu'il était debout, sans trouver une minute pour se reposer, pour souffler. Même pas pour s'occuper de son fils. Heureusement que la nurse s'en occupait bien. Et oui, la nurse et non pas sa femme. Elle l'avait laissé tomber pour, je cite « un manque d'attention, de temps, et surtout d'affection ». Il est vrai qu'il était toujours très pris par son travail. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il était le seul à avoir assez d'autorité pour maintenir le calme dans ce pays, le seul. Il avait un don inné de chef et il était même près à se mettre dans des situations périlleuses pour protéger son pays et ceux qu'il aimait. Certes il pouvait être tête en l'air, un peu trop souvent peut-être, mais il retombait toujours sur ses pieds.

La seule personne qui arrivait à lui redonner un temps soit peu de moral était son enfant. S'écartant du berceau, il décida d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Epuisé. Lessivé. Il se demandait même s'il allait pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain. Il se changea en silence, pour ne pas réveiller son fils, et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit, bien trop grand pour lui seul. Les draps étaient frais. Il frissonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit.

**ΩΩΩ**

Durant sa courte nuit, Laguna fit un rêve bien étrange.

_Noir. Tout est noir autour de lui. _

_Non, une étincelle, là, droit devant lui. _

_Il s'avance._

_Du verre ? _

_Une glace ? En morceaux en tout cas._

_Soudain un cri. Il se retourne, sur ses gardes. _

_Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le noir. Et des pleurs. _

_Etrange… Il les connaît, il en est sûr. Mais impossible de se souvenir d'où il les connaît. _

_Et ça continue, encore et encore._

_Toujours ces pleurs._

_Mais d'où viennent-ils ? _

_Il essaye de se diriger vers la source de ce bruit qui lui fend le cœur, mais c'est comme s'il y avait résonance. Le bruit semble venir de partout à la fois. _

_Il panique. _

_Ces pleurs lui fond mal. Et ils redoublent d'intensité. _

_Laguna se bouche les oreilles en plaquant ses mains dessus. Et il crie : _

- _Arrêtez !! Arrêtez ces pleurs !! Je vous en pris !! Arrêtez !!!!_

_Et il répète ces mots continuellement. _

_Une larme coule le long de sa joue, puis une autre. _

_Mal. Il a tellement mal._

_Une présence derrière lui. Il se retourne, et fait face… au vide. _

_Non, à droite._

_Il pivote._

_Toujours rien. _

_Et ce petit manège recommence, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe face à face avec… du rouge._

_Il s'approche et tend la main._

_Serait-ce de la soie ?_

_Non, pas vraiment._

_Et comme vivant, le rouge abstrait se modifie, se matérialise._

_D'abord en une sorte de bandeau, ou une écharpe peut-être._

_La bande rouge vient ensuite entourer son bras. Et elle remonte, l'enlaçant e une caresse. Il se retrouve soudain enveloppé de la tête aux pieds. _

_Il panique. Il se débat. Mais même si le rouge ne le serre pas, il lui est impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. _

_Deux petites fentes rouges apparaissent alors devant lui._

_On dirait… Des yeux…_

_Oui c'est ça, des yeux rouges. _

_Mais ça n'existe pas se dit-il. Ou si, peut-être chez les albinos. _

_Il coupa court à ses pensées en voyant des dents apparaître à leur tour en dessous des dis yeux. _

_Quelque chose cloche. Deux d'entre elles s'allongent, devenant plus pointues que les autres._

_Et la « mâchoire » se rapproche de lui, lentement._

_Il ferme les yeux, terrifié._

_C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'entend plus les pleurs. Ils ont disparus. Mais autre chose les à remplacé._

_Une voix… masculine… sensuelle… apaisante, qui répète en boucle : _

- _Chuuuut__… Lààà… Le suis là… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre…_

_Qu'elle est cette sensation ? On dirait… On dirait… qu'on le MORD ? Là, dans son cou. Mais … non… NON !!!!!!! _

Laguna se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur.

Il porta la main à son visage.

Quel rêve étrange.

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'heure : 7h20. Déj

- Quoi 7h20 ??!

Il fit un bond hors du lit.

- Merde ! J'avais oublié de mettre le réveil !!!

Il prit en 4ème vitesse des vêtements propres et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain communicante avec sa chambre.

Il se lava rapidement, se brossa les dents et se coiffa.

10 minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Bon il avait peut-être sauté son petit déjeuné. Mais il verrait ça plus tard, il n'avait pas le temps.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand un doute l'assaillit. L se dirigea vers le berceau, lentement, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

Il se pencha au dessus.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Non deux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

Le berceau était… vide…

Son fils… son fils… son béb

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frénétiquement, il se mit à chercher partout dans la pièce la moindre trace de son enfant. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Il sorti de la chambre et fit le tour de toutes les autres pièces de la maison, en appellant son fils, les larmes sur le point de couler.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, Laguna, anéanti, se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant. Son fils était… avait été… enlevé. Et lui ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il n'avait rien entendu.

Il était tellement triste qu'il n'entendit pas frapper à la porte, et ne réagi pas non plus lorsque quelqu'un entra. Ce fut seulement quand il senti une main se poser sur son épaule qu'il relava rapidement la tête et vit ses deux fidèles compagnons et amis de toujours : Kiros et Ward.

- Laguna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… On…

Le président d'Eshtar se jeta dans les bras du typé, continuant de pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Laguna ? Demanda Kiros inquiet.

- Squall… mon bébé...

- Oui, Squall ?

- Mon bébé a été enlevé !!!!!!

Et il pleura de plus belle.

- Que quoi ? Dit-il surprit. Squall a été enlevé ?!

- Ouiiiiiiii… Mon bébéééé !!!!

Kiros le berça tendrement, essayant de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort, sous le regard désemparé de Ward.

**ΩΩ**

Une heure plus tard.

Laguna avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil, et la police ainsi que des détectives furent contactés pour retrouver le ou les coupables.

Le lendemain de l'enlèvement, une rançon spéciale fut communiquée à Loire par une lettre composée de morceaux de journaux.

« Si tu veux un jour retrouver ton fils vivant, tu n'as d'autre choix que de démissionner et quitter le pays à tout jamais. Tu as 6 jours et pas un de plus. »

La lettre fut confiée aux plus grands spécialistes de criminologie mais aucun indice n'eu été trouvé.

L'armée, la police, les détectives, des spécialistes et autres furent mi sur le coup à la recherche des ravisseurs.

Au fils des jours, l'état du président se dégrada de plus en plus. Il ne mangeait plus, le dormait presque plus, buvait de force. A ce rythme là, les médecins en avait conclut qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'être hospitalisé.

Les hauts préfets ne savaient que faire sans l'accord de leur supérieur. Sans lui, le pays tomberait dans le chaos.

Il devait choisir entre son pays… et son fils.

****

****

****

**Fin 1ère partie**

Machan : Enfin je me décide à retaper le début de cette fic. En espérant que cela me motive pour la continuer et surtout la finir… -.-


	2. Recherche désespérée ou presque

**Bébé et Vampire**

Base : Cross-over FF7 et FF8.

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : Yaoi bien entendu, AU, trip.

Couple : Bah tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y a Vincent, Laguna et Squall !!!! Comment ça je réponds pas à la question ?

Disclamer : Vivement que Advent Children sorteuuuuh !!! Comme ça y'aura pleins de nouveaux truc sur FF !!!!! éè Je veux ma figurine de Vinceuuuuuh !!!! Et je veux mon poster de Guguuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!

**Partie 2 :** _Recherche désespérée ou presque._

J-3.

- Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda Kiros, Ward à ses côtés.

- Son état a encore empiré ! Je doute qu'il tienne encore bien longtemps ! D'ici un ou deux jours nous devrons l'hospitaliser et le perfuser s'il ne se reprend pas rapidement ! Il se laisse littéralement mourir ! Seul un miracle pourrait le sauver !

- Bien, merci docteur !

Le médecin parti, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre de Laguna. Ce dernier était assit dans un coin sombre de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre lui. Son regard était vide, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, serrant dans sa main un petit bout de tissu, le doudou de Squall.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Lag, Laguna ?

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

- Lag, c'est moi, Kiros ! Tu m'entends ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Exédé par le manque de réaction, Kiros le saisit par le col et le souleva.

- Laguna !!! Bon sang réagis !!!

Ward lui fit signe de se calmer et il le relâcha. Loire retomba mollement au sol, et reprit sa position initiale.

**ΩΩΩ**

J-2.

Une ombre marcha dans les rues sombres, avec pour seule lumière les étoiles. Sa cape couleur de sang se souleva par moments au contact des brises légères. Ses cheveux, aussi sombres que les ténèbres retombèrent en une caresse sur son dos. Les chiens s'écartèrent sur son passage et jappèrent frénétiquement, alors que les chats bondissaient en haut des murs, pour ne plus être à sa portée, hérissant leurs poils.

D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers une vieille maison en ruine. Arrivée devant la grille rouillée, une arme brillant de mille feux exposa son canon à l'obscurité qui semblait reculée devant elle. La fine silhouette bondit par-dessus le haut portail surmonter de pics, et s'engouffra tel un souffle dans le demeure, à l'insu de ses occupants.

**ΩΩΩ**

J-1.

Tout avait été préparé pour le départ du président d'Eshtar.

Le soir, Laguna avait été mit au lit. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il dormit. Bien au contraire. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux. C'était parce qu'il s'était endormi que son fils s'était fait enlever. Et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce berceau, désespérément vide. Une larme descendit le long de sa joue. Arrivée au menton, elle en chuta, pour s'écraser sans un bruit sur la couette qui l'absorba avidement.

Un coup de vent ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre, faisant volé à son gré les longs rideaux. Laguna se leva machinalement pour la refermer. Mais lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, ses yeux tombèrent sur une ombre. Il fit un bond sur le côté et sortit l'arme qu'il cachait sous son oreiller et mit en joue l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- …

- Qui êtes-vous ??!!!! Hurla-t-il en armant le chien.

Deux fentes s'ouvrirent lentement. Laguna manqua de vaciller. Il fit un à deux pas en arrière. Son bras qui tenait l'arme trembla.

Ces yeux… Ils les connaissaient. Il les avait déjà vu.

Rouge, rouge comme le sang.

L'inconnu, dans un geste lent, dégagea sa cape d'un des bras collé contre sa poitrine, dévoilant une petite forme bouinée contre lui et qui, apparemment, dormait.

Laguna n'en revenait pas. Ca ne pouvait être…

- SQUALL !!!!!!

Il laissa tomber l'arme au sol et se précipita vers son fils, réveillé par son cri et qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. L'homme lui tendit l'enfant qu'il serra tout contre lui, des larmes de bonheur coulant sur ses joues.

- Squall !! Mon bébé !!

- Oh mon amour comme tu m'as manqué !! Tout va bien maintenant ! Papa est là mon bébé ! Papa est là ! Dit-il en papouillant son petit.

L'inconnu allait faire demi-tour et partir quand Laguna l'interpella.

- Attendez !!

Il se retourna.

- Qui… êtes-vous ? Vous avez bien sauvez mon bébé ?! Qui le retenait ? Etait-ce bien vous que j'ai vu dans mon rêve ?

La dernière question déclancha un léger sursaut chez le mystérieux individu. Mais Laguna n'arrivait pas à distinguer son interlocuteur avec l'orientation de la lumière. Il ne pouvait que distinguer deux yeux rouges étincelants.

- S'il vous plait ! Je… Je voudrais savoir.

- Vous me laisserez partir ensuite ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave mais si sensuelle.

- Oui.

Loire lui fit signe de prendre une chaise présente dans la pièce mais l'homme refusa, préférant rester debout. Laguna, quand à lui, alla s'installer sur son lit, gardant son bébé avec lui et commença à le bercer. Il voulu allumer la lumière de sa table de nuit mais l'inconnu lui fit signe de s'en abstenir.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir rendu mon fils sain et sauf ! Je désespérais de le revoir un jour !

- J'ignorais qu'il était votre fils au début ! Il m'a simplement appelé et je suis allé le chercher !

- Appelé ? mais comment ?

- Ses pleurs ! Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer ! Il m'a réveillé !

- Je… ne comprends pas ! Il… vous… C'est vous qui l'avez enlevé ??!!

- Non.

- Mais alors…

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux vous dévoiler ! Votre fils m'a appelé et je l'ai apparemment sauvé ! Puis je vous l'ai apporté !

- Comment avez-vous su qu'il était mon fils ?

- Je ne peux vous en dire plus !

- Bien… Et… Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Qui étaient les personnes qui le retenaient ? Et comment avez-vous fais pour le récupérer ?

- Pour ce qui est du lieu, c'est une vieille maison délabrée avenue Staneal ! Les personnes qui le retenaient je ne les connaissais pas !

- Mais alors…

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air honnête ! Et comment je l'ai récupéré… vous n'avez qu'a allé voir là-bas !

- Ah euh oui mais…

- Avez-vous fini ?

- Une dernière question ! Qui êtes-vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Uh ? Ca fait plus d'une question… D'ailleurs je ne sais pas non plus qui vous êtes !

- Oh gomen-nasai ! quel imbécile je fais ! Je m'appelle Laguna Loire. Je suis le dirigeant de ce pays ! Et le petit là, c'est mon fils unique, Squall !

L'inconnu avisa la bague à la main du président.

- Où se trouve votre femme ?

- Ma femme ? Elle m'a quitté !

- Je m'excuse !

- Non ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Et puis… dans un sens je comprends son choix ! Je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle ! Le boulot a toujours prit le dessus ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à avoir la garde de mon fils ! Mais, arrêtons de parler de moi ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Vincent ! Vincent Valentine !

- Eh bien je vous remercie du fond du cœur Mr Valentine ! J'ai désormais une dette envers vous !

- Je m'en souviendrais ! Je vous laisse car il me semble que votre enfant a besoin de bien se reposer… Tout comme vous ! Ajouta-il après quelques secondes.

- Oh, déjà ?

- C'était bien votre dernière question ?!

- Oui… enfin non !

- …

- Cela va peut-être vous sembler étrange mais… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve le soir où Squall a été enlevé ! Et je… crois que je vous ai vu, dans ce rêve !

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de moi ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr et certain à 100 mais… vos yeux, vos yeux rouges, je l'ai ai vu ! Comme votre bandeau !

Vincent porta inconsciemment la main dessus.

- Je suis sûr l'avoir vu ! Je sais que cela peu paraître étrange, peut-être n'est-ce qu'une coïncidence après tout !

- … Puis-je y aller à présent ?

- Oui. Pardon de vous avoir retenu ! Et encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait !

- Ce n'est rien !

Il se retourna et sauta par dessus le balcon. Laguna posa son fils sue le lit et se leva aussitôt. Il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et fut surprit de ne rien voir.

- 'On est pourtant au deuxième étage !' Se dit-il.

Mais l'espace d'un instant, quand Vincent s'était retourné, il avait pu apercevoir brièvement son visage. Divin. Les traits fins, un nez mignon qu'on a envi de toucher, et de magnifiques cheveux, noirs apparemment. Et ses yeux rouges, plus purs que le rubis, plus étincelants que le soleil. Il était tombé sous leur charme.

**ΩΩ**

Vincent s'était dépêcher de partir. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps à un même endroit, son passé lui en avait apprit la dure leçon. Et il n'était plus habitué à se retrouver avec une autre personne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était seul. Mais cet enfant, qu'il avait sauvé, lui avait rappelé à quel point il était difficile d'être solitaire, quoi que tout le monde puisse penser. Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, lui avait-on dit il y a fort longtemps. Mais cette devise s'était transformée en : mieux vaut être mort que seul. C'était moins douloureux. Mais la présence du petit lui avait apaisé son cœur meurtri. Il avait bien fait de le sortir de là...

**Ω**

Une nuit semblable à temps d'autres. Et pourtant, ce fut sous ce manteau d'étoiles scintillantes que la vie de deux être allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

Dans ce lieu craint de tous, mais en même temps où régnait une paix que seuls ses occupants pouvant atteindre. Dans ce cimetière, entre tombes, caveaux, et crucifix, se dressait un . Aucune inscription. Aucun nom. Aucune date. Pas de fleurs ni de vases. Comme si personne n'hantait ce lieu. Et pourtant, derrière la lourde porte en métal, sous ce couvercle mortuaire recouvert de poussière et de feuilles mortes, gisant un être, que les vivants et les morts craignaient plus que tout. Un être considéré par certains comme étant un mort vivant, d'autre l'appelait le diable, ou bien… vampire. Une créature qui avait abandonnée sa vie de mortel pour celle d'immortel, traversant les âges et les siècles. Insouciant du monde extérieur, son sommeil ne pouvait être troublé. Sauf lorsque l'appel se fera entendre.

Une créature de l'obscurité avec un être de lumière allait être réunis en cette nuit, sous la bénédiction de la vie et de l'espoir.

Un groupe d'hommes armés venait de kidnapper ce qu'un père pouvait avoir de plus cher. Petit être apeuré, il pleura. Mélodie désenchantée transformée en un appel. Petit être de vie qui sonne créature de la nuit.

Deux fentes couleur sang s'ouvrirent en réponse. Le couvercle scellé par son habitant sorti lentement de ses gonds. Ombre parmi les autres, une silhouette en sorti, guidée par la triste mélopée.

****

**_A suivre_**

****

****

regarde son brouillon

Machan : C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai écrit ! -.-

Vincent : Tu changes encore le scénario ?

Machan : On dirait bien. Logiquement je devrais écrire d'autres choses pour ce chapitre mais je crois que je vais les laisser tomber.

Vincent : regarde la feuille à son tour Tu vas zappé tout ça ?

Machan : Oui. J'ai trop la flemme de le remettre totalement en forme, et puis ça laisse libre cour à l'imagination des lecteurs/lectrices ! ;

Vincent : --

Machan : Un petit mot ?


End file.
